Coraje, Sueños y Sombras
by Gorgone
Summary: Serie de drabbles/one-shots con el cast de Soul Eater, SoMa y otras posibles parejas. 4-Ellos: Lo de ellos definitivamente, era destino.  Soul/Maka  SPOILERS DEL MANGA.
1. Negro: Soul x Maka

_Notas de la Autora: _

_Debo de estar loca. Ahora sí que estoy loca xD, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo desafío, necesitaba desahogarme y sacarme esto que no sé de dónde salió, más retorcido que cualquier cosa que haya escrito antes. Pues sí, es el primero de una serie de drabbles de Soul Eater que iré posteando paulatinamente, tanto aquí como en la comunidad de LJ, fanfic100_es, con el cual me he comprometido a escribir 100 drabbles/one-shots de SE. No todos van a ser Soul x Maka, también pienso hacerle un lugar al resto de los personajes. Pero es un nuevo reto que espero que disfruten. Besos y esta semana subo la próxima parte de "Anónimo". perdón por el retraso y espero que estén pasando una feliz semana santa :D!_

18) Negro

Las sombras se balancearon por cada una de las teclas, su mirada se perdió en aquella pesadilla monocromática. Intentó cerrar los ojos, intentó parar, pero sus manos ya no le respondían, su visión se hallaba nublada y ya no se reconocía a sí mismo.

El mundo daba vueltas, su visión daba vueltas en un interminable círculo de horror, en una interminable melodía que atrapaba a su alma, la retorcía de las maneras más retorcidas posibles y la hacía explotar en su propia inconsciencia. Intentó parar pero no pudo, su corazón latía rápido, la sangre salía disparada, siendo bombeada cada vez a un ritmo más acelerado, haciendo funcionar todo su cuerpo, obedeciendo a un impulso malévolo de dominarlo por completo.

Podía sentirlo. Su corazón trabajando, su sangre espesa y negra coagulando, su juicio perdiéndose, su cabeza tomando vida propia, su alma muriendo, sus dedos tocando, el piano sonando. Podía olerlo, el miedo, el pánico primero, y luego la valentía, el poder de saber que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, que no había manera de salir de esa y que por lo menos, ya no tendría que soportarlo más. Podía oírla, la intensa melodía que ya no le pertenecía que hacía a su alma danzar en un éxtasis desconocido para conocer la muerte final. Podía saborearlo, el sudor, la sangre, las lágrimas que se secaban de una vez por todas, ajenas ya a lo poco que quedaba de él en ese cuerpo vacío, poseído por la locura, consumido en negro, coloreado en rojo.

Y por fin podía verla. Allí, con miedo, intentarlo tenerlo de vuelta, intentando recuperarlo cuando todo estaba perdido. Surgió un impulso, primero de reír, luego de llorar. Después de quedó vacío, ya no estaba allí. El remolino que giraba a su alrededor lo hacía ahora con más rapidez. La observó de nuevo. Sus lágrimas. El miedo. La locura. Y se dio cuenta de que no había ya vuelta atrás. Ya no podría soltarla, nunca. No podía dejarla escapar. Desde que las primeras notas habían entrado por sus oídos y danzado a su alrededor, en aquel laberinto interminable de oscuridad, era inevitable.

Ahora era suya.

Y siempre sería suya.


	2. Extraño: Chrona, Maka

25) Extraño

Ella era extraña. Y no sólo era extraña, sino que era la extraña más extraña que jamás hubiese conocido. Chrona lo había decidido así desde un inicio, desde que la vio por primera vez. En su recuerdo vago, perdido entre la oscuridad de aquel ser que había sido no hacía mucho, creía recordar la primera vez que había pensado en Maka Albarn como algo que no fuese específicamente comida. Y eso era, en una amenaza.

Era normal después de todo, que ella se hubiese resistido en primera instancia. Pero era también inevitable. Había algo en aquella extraña chica que hacía que todo el mundo se sintierse atraído, que hacía querer ser mejor, que hacía querer observar la luz de cerca, y dejar que juguetease entre los pliegues de su ropa marchita. Era extraña, pero también era especial. Y aunque no lo hubiese querido en un primer momento, había terminado como estaba ahora. Con ella. Bajo aquel foco de luz de neón fluorescente que le hacía asustarse al descubrir quién era, quién había sido y lo poco que sabía en verdad. Que la hacía ver la realidad. Tan inexplicable como era, y tan difusa después de haber estado tantos años guardada, encerrada en una cajita de cristal, oculta en la oscuridad más profunda.

Maka había sido una amenaza desde el primer momento. No sólo era alguien que no conocía, y que había logrado por una vez acercarse. Sino que era extraña. Tenía tantos motivos para seguir adelante, tantas cosas en las que concentrarse. Y Chrona no entendia. Jamás lo entendería. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Porque se había acercado en primer lugar, por qué la había mirado, por qué desde un inicio se había adentrado en su alma? ¿Qué había visto? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Qué quería cambiar?

No había nada de especial en ella. Desde su nacimiento había sido un títere. Nada más. Nada menos. No recordaba mucho más allá de cuatro paredes, de su cabeza dando vueltas, de la locura, del miedo. No recordaba más allá de la muerte rodeándola, de la sed de sangre, de sus manos manchadas de aquella sustancia viscosa y el hambre puro y absoluto de almas ansiadas que había aprendido a desear. No recordaba nada más que el vacío. La soledad. El obedecer. No recordaba ser nada más que un monstruo. Un demonio del que debían de estar asustados.

Pero ella no había estado asustada. Ella había sonreído. Le había tendido su mano cuando nadie más lo había hecho y la había conducido hacia adelante. Sustituyendo todo lo que alguna vez pensó que había sido importante por un afecto y una esperanza que jamás había conocido. De todas manera se preguntaba por qué. Eran extraños después de todo. Ella no le debía nada. Ella habría podido seguir. Ella podría haber mirado hacia otro lado como lo había hecho todo el mundo.

Siempre se lo había preguntado. Siempre lo había cuestionado, porque sabía que ella no era, y jamás había sido merecedora de aquello. Nunca había conseguido una respuesta. Debía de estar en algún lugar, sepultada junto a la idea de que podía llegar a matar por ella si era necesario. Debía de ser desconocida para todo el mundo, que la pensaba loca, que la miraba con aquella cabeza ladeada cuando la veía intentando hacer algo bueno. El mundo no estaba acostumbrado.

Maka era una heroína. El chico ese que siempre la acompañaba siempre lo decía con un tono burlón. Complejo de super-héroe. Pero Chrona no se reía. Porque de alguna manera, ahora el día brillaba, sabía quién era y sabía qué hacer. Y además de todo, sabía que se lo debía a ella, como una deuda grabada con marcador indeleble en su alma. Había sido salvada. Había vuelto a nacer, había descubierto lo que era la vida. Había resucitado. Había abierto los ojos. Sus manos se habían aferrado a la única realidad que había conocido. Ahora ya no tenía miedo. Y sabía con más fuerza que todo, que se lo debía por completo a ella. A aquella desconocida que la había abrazado. A aquella persona extraña, llena de valor, llena de compasión.

A ella. La persona más rara que había conocido nunca.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Nah. No me gustó del todo, pero necesitaba sacarlo del sistema a toda costa. Probablemente estará sujeto a cambio en el futuro. Me parece que no lo logré del todo... Bh, pero bueno. Siempre he querido escribir algo de Chrona xD... la puse como chica, eso seguramente también estará sujeto a cambios... porque damn, es difícil escribirla/lo. Me está gustando esto de hacer drabbles xD.  
_

_Qué opinan? :D_


	3. Él: Maka, Soul

84) Él

Siempre había temido que aquel día llegase. Que un día, no pudiese más consigo misma y su ser, siempre lleno de "Pensaré en eso mañana" y de eventualidades que le hacían escapar de la realidad un día desapareciese, para dejarla como en verdad era en la oscuridad. Una niña, tonta, ingenua y egoísta, en las sombras. Lejos de la luz. Lejos de su luz.

Apenas ahora lo comprendía. Él siempre había sido un misterio para ella. Insondable, impredecible.

Maka se sentía tonta a veces.

Había querido ser la mejor. Siempre. Y ahora que lo era se daba cuenta que era por él. Él la hacía sacar lo mejor de sí, él la guiaba, él la hacía reaccionar. Era difícil imaginarse un mundo sin él. Pero ahora él no estaba allí. Y Maka se daba cuenta de que tal vez, siempre había sido así.

Desde el primer momento se había maravillado con la posibilidad de haber conseguido algo, o alguien, que le era incapaz de conocer por completo. Era fácil, y se había dado cuenta de que podía hacerlo con facilidad. Sólo contemplar un rostro, sólo observar una sonrisa. En su mente un mapa se desplegaba, un conjunto de sueños, cifras, datos. Y una certeza. Maka Albarn siempre había tenido la habilidad de leer más allá, de conocer por completo. Lo que sus sentidos le indicaban, lo que la razón le pedía. Lo que sus libros comunicaban.

Y cuando había pensado que podría lograrlo todo. Que podría conocerlo a todo, y la vida se había hecho un tanto tediosa para ella. Había llegado él.

Pero había algo más que su falta de sonrisas, había algo más que su costumbre de cerrarse al mundo. Eso nunca había sido un impedimento antes, y por eso la volvía loca. Porque por primera vez se encontraba desvalida y con él, todas esas reglas, todos esos trucos y todos esos mapas no valían. Porque había algo en él que lo alejaba, que le hacía no caber en los límites de la razón y hacía parecer a los sentidos como si fuesen insuficientes. Porque había algo en él que no estaba escrito en los libros y eso la asustaba.

Él le había forzado a cambiar las reglas y ahora se daba cuenta de ello. La razón quedaba relegada a segundo plano después de la emoción. Y la percepción, aquella tan útil herramienta que le había dado todo lo que una vez había necesitado, era ahora inservible, cuando se había dado cuenta de que con él, sólo podía obedecer al corazón.

Él era insondable. Era como la música. Siempre un tono más arriba. Siempre moviéndose rápido. Creando. Sonando. Queriendo. Y abriéndole puertas a esos mundos desconocidos que la aterraban. Siempre había querido entenderlo, siempre había querido conocerle, ahondar en aquella sinfonía que era su ser, conocer cada una de sus teclas, de sus notas, llegar a querer por completo la melodía. Quería ser tan grande para él como lo era él para ella. Quería saber de música, quería saber de él. Pero aquel día había llegado, el día en que se volvía a dar cuenta de lo tonta que era.

Porque ella era egoísta. Y estaba centrada en una sola cosa. En ella. Y apenas ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Tal vez, ella nunca había estado allí para él. Tal vez en verdad se creía una gran cosa, cuando en verdad, todo se lo debía a su compañero. Todo de todo. Tal vez, él lo resentía. Tal vez él la había necesitado y ella lo había defraudado como siempre lo hacía. Tal vez no podía soportar verla a ella. Con sus dramas, con sus inseguridades. Con su egoísmo. Tal vez lo único que hacía era molestarlo. Y arrastrarlo. Y hacerle darse cuenta cada día más de lo estúpida y narcisa que podía llegar a ser. Tal vez, aquello no era lo mejor.

Lo quería. Sabía que lo quería. Era un capricho estúpido. Se daba cuenta de ello ahora. Era una consentida, estaba acostumbrada a tener lo que quería. Y lo quería a él. Nunca se había preguntado cómo había pasado aquello y mucho menos ahora se lo iba a preguntar. Solamente aquel día se daba cuenta de la verdad. ¿Cómo podría llegar a amar algo que no entendía del todo? Porque él era un misterio y siempre lo había sido. Y se daba cuenta de que siempre había estado demasiado sumida en sí misma para darse cuenta de la verdad, que el tiempo había pasado y lo que alguna vez podía haber sido fácil, el hecho de conocerlo, de entrar en él, ahora era imposible. Por ella. Por su testarudez. Por su desespero. Por su orgullo.

Tal vez, si tanto lo quería ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo libre. Por ella. Porque sabía que no podía seguir así, porque sabía que era el momento preciso, porque aunque ahora era cuando más lo necesitaba, no estaba segura de poder devolver de la misma manera. Porque no estaba segura de poder entregarse por completo. Y por él. Tal vez era lo mejor para él. Cortar las cadenas, abrir los ojos. Conocer un mundo lejos de ella y su odio y su resentimiento, y su voluntad de acero que había terminado aprisionándolo. Para que no resultase herido.

-Soul, tenemos que hablar.-Sus palabras escaparon de sus labios como un suspiro, como un temor expresado en voz alta, como una lágrima fugitiva que en verdad no quería salir. Sus palabras tomaron forma, y esta vez Maka supo que lo hacía por él. Sólo por él.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_ Bueeeno, esto fue confuso. De verdad. Lo tenía rondando por ahí, después de haber leído el último capítulo del manga y pensé que debía de ponerlo antes de que nos llegase el siguiente. Tiene un acompañante llamado "Ella", que tengo pensado que sea la versión de Soul de lo que está pasando actualmente xD. _

_Sé que es poquito ;-;. He estado ocupadísima con la escuela. Aún así estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de "Anónimo", para que sea lo que se merecen, lo mejor de lo mejor._

_Si tienen cualquier tipo de deseos de algo que quisiesen leer en este conjunto de drabbles no duden ni por un segundo en decírmelo. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí :)._

_Besos y gracias por leer!_

l

l

l

l

v_  
_


	4. Ellos: Soul x Maka

"Ellos (Soul/Maka)"

Todos los días de alguna manera llegaba a aquella conclusión. Había sido destino. Todo. Desde un inicio.

Habían tenido miedo, habían necesitado ayuda, habían echado en falta años de experiencia. Habían buscado respuestas, pero al final se habían contagiado. Al final se habían dado cuenta que era inevitable. Todo. Ellos. Menos mal que lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo.

Se habían conocido. Habían aprendido a amarse. Contra la adversidad, contra el enemigo, contra el terror.

Habían formado un vínculo inquebrantable, habían construido su propia burbuja de cristal, su propio palacio de cartas de papel que ahora parecía durar para toda la eternidad.

Soul se daba cuenta cada vez que la veía, cada vez que tocaba su piel, aspiraba su aroma y veía su figura recortada sobre la nieve. Cada vez que secaba sus lágrimas, cada vez que reían por alguna tontería. Se daba cuenta en cada pequeña cosa y luego lo dejaba pasar para poder vivir el resto del día, sólo para acordarse a la mañana siguiente cuando la veía a su lado.

Lo de ellos. Lo de ellos era más que destino. Lo de ellos era providencia divina.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Lo sé... muy pero que muy muy corto... pero es que es sólo un drabble basado en "Us" de Regina Spektor._

_Espero que estén teniendo unas muy buenas vacaciones! _

_Besitos! :)_


End file.
